


pocket mortys drabbles

by perixinkle



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perixinkle/pseuds/perixinkle
Summary: Random Pocket Mortys drabbles, in the same universe but not necessarily connected





	1. table of contents

**Author's Note:**

> randomly dumping ideas so theyll barely make sense
> 
> table of contents first and everything else will b cool

Pocket Mortys Drabbles and Short Stories

Table of Contents

1\. **zeriously?**  fluff, i think - zero morty x nurse morty, kinda

> Summary: Zero Morty tries to be not soft but is soft af , im bad at writing summaries

2.


	2. Zeriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero Morty tries to be not soft but is soft af , im bad at writing summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zero morty https://m.imgur.com/a/ueASU

Zero Morty sits cross-legged at the corner, fence against his back, watching other versions of himself play around and chat. He looks at them with distaste as he puts earbuds on, and looks back at the Guard Ricks, contemplating whether to annoy them or not. Sweat trickles downchis forehead and down his neck, slightly regretting wearing all-black today.

_When do I ever wear something that isn't dark?_

He almost laughs at how bright the majority of his counterparts' outfits were, watching a Rabbit Morty put on Specs' Morty's glasses. Twenty One Pilots blares into his ears.

"Kid, your-- your music taste is garbage. I can hear it from here." murmured a Guard Rick behind him.

"Wh-whatever," said Zero Morty, watching the Rabbit Morty attack an Orange Shirt Morty, seeing about 5 Mortys around them run away.

_Why do they have their faces on their T-Shirts? Who does that?_

He glances at Super Morty Fan Morty running around, everyone obviously annoyed by him and his narcicissm. He felt the same way.

_Him, definitely._

Zero Morty's legs started to go numb so he wobbily stands up, uselessly grabbing on the bush next to him as support. He screeches as a throbbing pain engulfed his hand, and he realizes he basically fed his hand to a Mortydrangea. Retracting his hand with slight difficulty from the Morty's spiky teeth, he stared at his bleeding, somehow partly dissolved hand. His own counterparts screams were tuned out, his ears ringing.

He screams louder, black tears streaming down his face. _Great, now my eyeliner's ruined._  Thankfully, some of his counterparts called Storage Rick, who barely blinked at Zero Morty's injury. He injected a serum into the Mortydrangea who fell asleep.

 _Guy must have seen some shit,_ He laughed inwardly as he fell back down the floor on his butt, blood and acid dripping down his arm. He has no idea what's happening. Black swirls around his vision.

Zero Morty passes out.

\---

Storage Rick came back but stopped in his tracks as he saw Zero Morty passed out, Mortys standing all around him and murmuring.

_Little buggers._

"Fuck, how the fuck did it escape?" He ran his hands through his hair, taking a neutralizer serum. He walked towards Zero Morty. "Move out of the way, jackasses."

They instantly give way for Storage Rick, who splashed the serum on Zero Mortys' arm and its sizzling stopped. He hauled Morty up onto his back, barely fazed by the blood getting on his shirt.

"You little- little dipshits don't cause anything that'll make me- that'll make me more fucking trouble, alright?" he looked down on the surrounding Mortys. He groaned as they nodded, feeling them practically piss their pants.

"Alright." He walked into the building, putting a 'on break' sign on his desk. He looks back at the Mortydrangea but shrugs it off, thinking that its Rick could undaze him instead, not wanting it to bite another Mortys' hand off.

Storage Rick briskly walks over to Surgeon Ricks' healing center. It was a short walk, but he still felt other Ricks' eyes on him. As Surgeon Rick finishes healing some Mortys and gives it to a Rick, Storage Rick knocks four times on the counter. Surgeon Ricks' eyes light up.

"Storage Rick! Another Morty had a- had a rough play?" he grinned, entering a code that opened the right side door of his building. Storage Rick stepped in, the door closing automatically behind him. Surgeon Rick burps and motions for his Morty to take his place.

Storage Rick puts down Zero Morty on an empty surgical table, wiping sweat on his forehead. "Nope, a fucking Morty monster plant hybrid shit bit his- his fucking hand off." He crosses his arms, ignoring the feeling of wet blood on the back of his shirt.

Surgeon Rick hums dismissively and scans Zero Morty for his type. Storage Rick watches him tentatively as he grabs a test tube and puts its liquid into the syringe. Storage Rick realizes there's way too much test tubes, and looks at Nurse Morty's tired form. He shakes his head and blinks, looking back at Surgeon Rick injecting the serum into Zero Morty. He wasn't going to admit he was a bit squeamish.

Surgeon Rick blinks before walking back to the counter, petting his Morty.

"Alright-- all good now, Mort. Wa-watch Storage's Morty for me, will ya?"

Nurse Morty nods as Storage Rick starts talking to a Rick with his own gang of damaged Mortys. He walks to the table where Storage Rick was at. He tilted his head at the sight of Zero Morty.

 _Probably never seen one before,_ thought Storage Rick.

"W-Wh-What kind of Morty is he?"

"Zero Morty. Scissor type."

Nurse Morty made a small 'ooh' noise. After moments of silence, and him staring at Zero Morty, studying his features, he nervously looked at Storage Rick, hands fidgeting on his skirt.

"Uh..You like- um, horses?"

\---

A few minutes later, Zero Morty woke up to his own voice and a Rick passionately talking about horses. He likes to think he woke up in heaven, but the cold metal on his skin says otherwise. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, eyes adjusting to see Storage Rick and some sort of Nurse Morty. He looked cute.

"Oh! You-you're awake." said the Nurse Morty. "Don't move your hand around too- too much."

"Why not?" He tried not to look at Nurse Morty for too long, but he could notice a slight pink tint on his cheeks.

"My Rick-- he injected you with serum that-- that y'know, regenerates you or something. So your hand looks okay, but the- the nerves and muscles and stuff aren't done yet."

Zero Morty was just glad to hear Nurse Mortys' voice, it sounded like his own but had a bit more childishness, shyness and optimism to it. His eyes slowly trail down to his hand, and he gasps quietly. It didn't look like he fist fucked a girl on her period anymore.

"Holy shit," he breathed.

"Jesus- Jesus fucking Christ, Morty. Is this-- is this the first time you've been healed?" Storage Rick rubbed his temples.

Zero Morty's cheeks instantly flushed, not noticing Nurse Morty smile at him fondly. He was always astonished at his scars and wounds healing just from a serum. It was amazing to him, everytime.

"Uh, no.."

"Okay Morty, we gotta-- we gotta get back. I have a job. And your-- your Rick could be looking for you."

Storage Rick turned around, starting to walk out. Zero Morty got off the bed, but Nurse Morty poked him.

"What is it?" he asks, trying not to cringe when Nurse Morty cringed from the stoicness of his voice. "Sorry."

"It's-- it's okay. I've just never seen a Morty like you, and y'know, I-I was wondering if--"

"You can get his number later." Storage Rick grabbed Zero Morty by his good arm and dragged him out of the door that Surgeon Rick had opened for them just at the right time.

"Thanks, Surge!" he called out as he walked back to his Morty Daycare, Zero Morty groaning the whole time.

\---

"Don't sweat it, Morty," said Zero Rick, after hearing Zero Morty's little tale. "It doesn't- doesn't matter, but since I haven't seen you this alive since My Chemical Romance teased about reuniting, I'll make you damaged and dazed and all that shit in battles just to see your Nurse Morty again."

They were walking around in an alien planet in a different dimension, dirt under their soles purple. Plants were blue and the streams were red, and four other Mortys trailed behind him and Rick. Ricks' other Mortys, apparently.

"Jeez, that's just as bad as their album reissue.. Can't you just bring me to the Healing Center just to talk to Nurse Morty?"

Zero Rick looked into the light green horizon distantly, and Morty groaned as he was having his little sentimental memory flashbacks again.

"Oh my god, Rick, just say yes or--"

"No, Morty."

"Okay."

"I'm not okay.." Rick started singing, off tune and gravelly.

"Shut-- shut up."

"I- I did a really great cover of that when I was in my own band, Morty."

"Uh huh."

"It really was- was the--"

"I get it!"

Zero Rick laughed as Morty put his earbuds back in, feeling an aura of sourness around him.

_He's always salty, anyways._

After a few battles, they were walking around in comfortable silence. Zero Rick finally decided to speak up.

"Feel around- around your jeans pocket, Morty."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Zero Morty groaned and did so, mood changing when he felt a piece of paper in his pocket. He took it out and his eyes widened.

> _We should hang out and stuff.._
> 
> _-Nurse Morty ~~(that Morty in the healing center)~~_
> 
> _(my number wont fit in here so just turn the paper around)_

Zero Morty flipped the paper and bit his lip, trying to hide his growing smile.

"Oh- oh.. my god."

"I know."

Zero Rick watched his Morty practically skip while on their way, punching other Mortys with enthusiasm and winning battles while grinning. He thought Morty would get along with Punk or Loner Mortys, judging by how he treats Miami Mortys, but this was fine too.

_Little fucker isn't as tough as he thinks he is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; thanks for reading


	3. unkempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "this Morty refuses to take a bath or brush his teeth."

Morty covers his eyes when Fork Morty gets a small cut on the side of his arm from his stupid fork. He had to go to Storage Rick, so now he has to deal with the questions Storage Rick asks him the same questions, trying not to roll his eyes.

"Wh-when's the last time y-you've taken a bath?" asks Storage Rick, digging through his first aid.. chest. It was way bigger than a kit, full of liquids and syringes and tools prepared for any time a Morty gets hurt. He hands Morty a couple of band aids, discreetly spraying him with some kind of perfume. He doesn't mind, though.

"I don't remember."

"Jeez, kiddo, you wanna- you wanna try?"

Morty then looks at the nearby puddle of vodka on the floor, looking at his messy reflection. He doesn't even recognize himself anymore. His voice is quiet as he speaks.

"No, thank you."

"Not- not even change y-your clothes? I have a shit- a lot, Morty. Since I take care of.. Mortys."

A fuzzy flashback hits him. Rick on the garage floor, his hands grabbing Morty's shirt. Bullets hitting skin. Rick's face in shock. His corpse lying still on the garage floor. Rick's face still frozen, the very second of pain painted on his face forever. Morty had to leave his corpse, didn't get to say goodbye, didn't get to cry and mourn him. Before the creatures that shot Rick could shoot Morty himself, he ran away.

Morty didn't have time to get a souvenir, to have something that reminded him of Rick. That shirt has Rick's fading grasp on it, a little speckle of Rick's blood. His body still has the dust of that exact day. He knew it was irrational and he knew that after all the time passing by and the battles he'd been in, the scent of Rick on his clothes would've gone by now. It would've been washed out from the dirt, perspiration and the anguished cries of his enemies and other versions of himself. Still, he wanted to wear it. He knows he'll die wearing this exact shirt.

Morty glanced at the manipulator chip on the back of his arm, the blinking green light glaring at him. He almost mocked it as he knew the chip didn't work, he knew that his real Rick died right beside him. 

"Morty?" Storage Rick snaps his fingers in front of Morty's face.

"Yeah?"

"Clothes."

Morty forces a fake smile at him. "I-I'll be fine. Thank you, Rick."

He walks out of the storage room, wishing that the chip would work and he wouldn't have to sleep with Rick's cry of pain echoing in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading~  
> i might write lil drabbles for some mortya
> 
> btw english isnt my first language so sorry ♡


End file.
